


My Turn

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon it will be my turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

The darkness is all around.

The screams flooding all around.

Why they do this I have no idea.

The chains are itching.

I see others go never to return.

I know soon it will be my turn.


End file.
